


Happy New Year

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Series: Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily and TheLastTactician [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Laughatthegirl: Happy new year all you lovely people (and if you are waiting for MR fix it, it will come, my depression has been bad so sorrry.) FYI i was intoxicated when writing this...not drunk but a slight buzz and im sat in a dark room. </p><p>Love you Hael <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Laughatthegirl: Happy new year all you lovely people (and if you are waiting for MR fix it, it will come, my depression has been bad so sorrry.) FYI i was intoxicated when writing this...not drunk but a slight buzz and im sat in a dark room. 
> 
> Love you Hael <3

The party was in full swing, music thudding through the house as Lydia's New Years party counted down the minutes until midnight. Stiles pushed his way through the crowd, weaving through sweaty bodies and tight quarters. Finally making his way to the balcony, the teen pushed himself outside, breathing in the chilled air.

 

He was dressed in jeans and a white dress shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His hair was a mess as he rocked back onto his heels. It felt like everyone around him was paired up with someone important to them --even Derek had gotten over himself enough to ask Isaac out. Yet Stiles couldn't even bring himself to search out the one person he wanted to kiss on the New Year. The teen ran a hand through his hair and turned his face upwards, the crescent moon gleaming against the surface of Lydia's swimming pool.

 

A hand nudged the teen and offered him a drink as the wolf sipped on his own whiskey.

 

Peter was wearing a costly black three piece suit, the jacket discarded somewhere, red suspenders showing whilst his dress shirt was unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest as the waistcoat hung off his shoulders undone.

 

Stiles blinked up at him before smiling wryly and taking the proffered drink. "Thank you, Peter," the eighteen year old drawled.

 

“No problem, Stiles. Happy new year,lets hope there will be less death and destruction.” Peter smiled leaning against the boy's shoulder.

 

"One can only hope," the teen chuckled. "And Happy New Year to you too, Peter." Inhaling slowly, Stiles couldn't help the curl of contentment that flickered in his chest with being so close to the wolf. "What brought you out here?" he asked curiously.

 

“Young teenagers eating each others faces, mostly,its not even twelve yet.” He chuckled.

 

Stiles laughed lightly. "Hormones too much for you, old man?" he teased lightly before sipping at his drink.

 

“Trust me I have enough hormones, just that I’ve never been a fan of cannibalism.” Peter smirked at the teen before downing his drink.

 

Stiles laughed and shook his head, leaning back against the wall. "Well, that's good to know," he grinned.

 

“How come your out here? Where is your midnight kiss?” He asked as he turned to face the boy.

 

The teen's grin slipped from his face and he grimaced. "Unfortunately, I still appear to be undesirable number one in this town," he replied, taking a hearty swig of his rum and coke. "I'm out here because it's too hot inside and I'm not a big fan of people I don't know getting into my space."

 

“You aren’t undesirable ,people are just dumb and blind.” The wolf smiled before stepping back to give the boy space.

 

"Says you," Stiles snorted as he cocked a brow at him. "You didn't have to step back, if you were bothering me I would have said something."

 

“Well I’m never too sure with you, one moment you want to kill me the next its just fine. Why says me?” Stepping back to where he was before, if not closer.

 

"You say I'm not undesirable but you're just one person," the teen answered. "It's not like anyone at this party has ever had a crush on me or something... Well Erica did, and look how I fucked that up without even knowing." He scoffed at himself and shook his head.

 

“You are a teenager , it's your job to fuck things up, half these kids don’t even know what they want.”

 

"Which makes it all the worse for those of us who do," Stiles snorted, saluting with his glass ironically. Pulling out his phone, the teen sipped at his drink again. "Five minutes left. Might want to go inside and find your own midnight kiss," Stiles chuckled, swallowing down his bitterness as best he could.

 

“Yeah , they are all to up their own ass for me to want to kiss any of them. Plus it might be illegal.” The wolf snickered. “Who is it you want to kiss but are too scared to? If you don’t mind my asking.” He tilted his head.

 

The teen's eyes widened and a flush covered his face. "Have a New Year's resolution?" he squeaked out instead in a hasty attempt at changing the subject.

 

“To not die this year ,probably.” He pulled a face and shrugged. “How bout you?” He wanted to push about who he wanted to kiss but he wouldn’t, not yet.

 

"That actually sounds like a good resolution," Stiles chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I want to travel... or maybe learn to grow a pair and ask out the person I want."

 

"A minute til midnight!" Lydia called out, bringing in raucous cheers from the guests.

 

“I'm sure they will say yes.” The wolf smiled sweetly,watching Stiles intently.

 

"I doubt he'd be interested in a teenager," the teen scoffed, looking up towards the moon.

 

It's a he and he is older. Peter knows him otherwise the teen wouldn’t blush. And the looking at the moon suggests a wolf. Derek? Duecalion?Him? It couldn't be him...though he did say earlier that he didn’t like teens and Derek is with Isaac so not liking teens is a moot point.

 

As the clock counted down to one, Peter made up his mind. Three.Two. One. The wolf leant in and kissed the teen,pulling back quickly but not before mumbling a 'happy new year' against Stiles' soft plump lips.

 

Stiles' heart flipped in his chest and began beating double time. Putting his drink down, the teen pushed up onto his toes and kissed the wolf gently. "Happy New Year, Peter," he said softly.

 

The boy's heart was like music to his ears, but he hoped it was the right music not because he was scared.

 

“Would you like another drink?” Peter questioned as he tap his foot in an anxious rhythm.

 

"Actually," the teen took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out? With me? I mean, I know it's a longshot that you'd be interested but, you know, resolutions and whatever," Stiles smiled weakly, feeling utterly stupid.

 

“It's nice that your sticking to them, most people don’t.” The wolf joked. “I would love to ,Stiles.”

 

The teen perked up and grinned, bouncing on his toes. "Awesome," he flushed.

 

“You know I was trying to figure out who you liked it was between me, Derek and Duecalion.” He smirked,offering his hand to the teen.

 

Stiles made a face and took his hand. "Really? Jesus," he chuckled and shook his head.

 

Peter laughed as he laced his fingers with the boy's and leant in to kiss him.


End file.
